Natural Witch
by Echo Myers
Summary: Hermione's spot for Head Girl taken by a newbe! To find out more read the story. Chapters will continue until... well we'll see. RR


Natural Witch  
  
By: Zoe Tellerman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Harry Potter. However, I do own the new character I have added and any of her family members. You will not be told twice about what has been said. If you don't like stories with added characters don't read it. I have been asked by a friend to try this out and so I shall. The following story is a Draco Hermione fic. He will be with the new character for a short while but all in all he will be with Hermione. Enjoy and review so I may see if my friend was right.  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
"Head Girl huh? So does that mean that I get to rule over the girls of this school?" Came the voice of a girl sitting in the back corner of the room.  
  
There were hushed whispers from the older looking Headmaster and the couple in front of him. "Sir, Professor Dumbledor. I know that the students here start at the age of eleven, but we desperately need you to take her in. We can't take care of a natural witch. We don't know the first thing about magic. No one else will take her. You are our last chance. Please give her a try. Here you can teach her how to use that power."  
  
The Headmaster shook his head. "The child does not use a wand. The classes here at Hogwarts originate around the use of the object." He looked over at the witch in the corner. "She has power that is to great for our school."  
  
The girl arose from her spot in the corner and approached the Headmaster's desk. "I'll have you know, Sir, that I am as capable of wand use as any other witch or wizard here. I may have natural powers, but I have a wand too. And for the record, Professor, my name is not 'the girl'. It is Zain Arrows. Now, they have asked you to take me because no one else will. They obviously don't want me. I have the knowledge to keep my abilities in check and the power. All you have to do is finish what my parents started."  
  
Dumbledor was surprised by the way she was able to speak to him in such a manner without having to raise her voice once. She kept the same tone she had as if she were only talking to him. He knew then that he would let her stay as the Head Girl. She had a way of keeping her cool and that was just the kind of Head Hogwarts needed. She would be a Gryffindor for sure. "Well, Miss Arrows I have come to realize that you are just the kind of student we need. You are a bit old, but it seems your parents have taught you well. I will keep you here over the holidays as requested by your... relatives. All to be done now is the sorting." He walked over to a high shelf and took down a very ugly, very worn hat and placed it atop of her head.  
  
A look of surprise came across her when the hat began to speak. "Yes... umm... I see... Lovely mind you have here... Not bad a all... You are quit the tough choice that's for certain... I'll have to say, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Dumbledor smiled as he removed the hat from her head. "Now Miss, if you don't have any bags I would like to escort you to your rooms. There you will share your living space with the Head Boy. He is already here waiting for you."  
  
Zain looked at the old Headmaster with speculation. "What of the original HG then?"  
  
Dumbledor looked down at her and smiled. "Do not worry. All you need to know is that she never showed up. Now, off to your room. Come on."  
  
Zain put a hand up. "One thing before they go." She said and turned to talk to her 'relatives'. "Stay away from my house and just for your information, if you so much as drive past my home I will hex you. Wouldn't want any one getting hurt now would we." She turned back to the Headmaster and said, "Start the escorting please Sir."  
  
He smiled quietly to himself and began to lead the way to Zain's rooms. They went up four flights of stairs before taking a right turn and continuing straight down a candle lit hallway.  
  
Zain saw the way the pictures were whispering to one another and occasionally looking up at her, sneering, or sniggering. She had had just about enough of it and decided that she would do the same thing just to smite them. "Psst... is it just me or are those pictures noisy?"  
  
Dumbledor chuckled and played along. "Yes ma'am I agree. They are a bit of the noisy sort aren't they."  
  
The two chuckled at their little joke and continued down the hall in silence until they made it to a statue of a lion and a snake. The snake lay coiled by the lion's feet, while the lion stood proud.  
  
The Headmaster turned to her and spoke. "Your password to get in you common room is 'United' and before I forget, don't mind the young man up there. He just naturally has no manners."  
  
She turned to ask him what he meant, but the old wizard was already gone. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the statue. "United" was all she said and the snake uncoiled itself and wrapped around the lion's legs. The lion's mouth opened widely revealing a golden doorknob. She rose an eyebrow at the sight before her, but put her hand in the lion's mouth and twisted the knob. A platform appeared in front of her and she stepped on it. The platform began to move under her feet and began spiral around the statue creating a staircase. At the top was a large double door made from red oak and had golden doorknobs.  
  
As she approached the door she heard voices. It was two men yelling at eachother. She only caught bits of what they were saying, "Draco! Where is that whore of a mudblood? You were supposed to have brought her by now!" Everything else was jumbled as the two yelled at the same time. Then she heard clearly again. "Father, I don't know. She didn't arrive on the train with me. Dumbledor said something about a delay in the decision of the Head Girl. She may not have gotten her Head Girl notice yet."  
  
She continued to listen and assumed that it was the father who spoke. "What will you do if that bitch doesn't make Head Girl?" Zain eyes widen and she thought 'Yes, what will poor Dracy-poo do when I walk in as Head Girl and not this person they're talking about.'  
  
Draco spoke more calmly this time, but more menacingly as well. "O' she will be father. You can count on that. No one could ever take her place." Zain smirked 'I guess that's my cue.'  
  
Zain always being one for a grand entrance walked in by pushing the doors wide open and closing them again with her powers. "Hello Draco, Draco's father. My name is-"  
  
The blond standing before the fire cut Zain off. "Very cute Hermione. Where the hell have you been? We have a lot of planning to do!"  
  
Zain grabbed him by the shoulder forcing him to look at her. "Now you listen to me blonde. I'm not this Hermione chick nor will I let you carry out your plans for her with me. I'm the Head Girl here and don't you forget it. My name is Zain Arrows and I expect some respect for this sorry excuse for a Head Boy."  
  
Draco's father applauded her. He admired her will to inflect fear into even his son. She would be perfect for a deatheater, well more for a toy, but still perfect. And better than that mudblood his son was planning on bringing. "My name is Lucios Malfoy. I have a great idea for you." He came up from behind and grabbed her. "First of course I'll have to try you out."  
  
He threw her down on the floor before the fire. Draco tried to stop his father though he had no idea why, but in doing so he was smacked across the face and knock unconscious. Lucios pinned her hands above her head and with the other began to remove her clothes.  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop it like this, but I don't know what to choose. Should I let him rape her and Draco fix things later or should I have her use her powers to get him off and some how scar him for life, or maybe even push him off and beat him bloody with her spiky combat boots? It's all up to you. Tell me what you think should happen in your review. 


End file.
